A graphical user interface (GUI) is commonly implemented within a software client to enable users to graphically view and manipulate data retrieved from a database system. The GUI can display a dataset, received from the database system, in the form of a trellis chart. A trellis chart, sometimes known as lattice charts or grid charts, is a series of similar graphs or charts that is concurrently presented. Each of the graphs or charts shows a different partition of the dataset.
Conventional GUIs do not provide users an efficient way to dynamically scale charts within a displayed trellis chart. For example, a user cannot effectively zoom into the trellis chart to view a chart in greater detail. Further, current implementations of trellis charts present separate charts or graphs with independently scaled axes, which hinders the user's ability to easily compare the charts.